A high-profile style windscreen for use on a motorcycle is formed with a generally semi-conical wedge-shaped shell portion in the center of the windscreen. This central shell portion aerodynamically shapes the windscreen to allow wind/air to pass over the head of a motorcycle rider who is crouched down while riding the motorcycle, which is the conventional position for certain motorcycles. Thus, the semi-conical wedge-shaped shell portion is designed to provide superior aerodynamics for a motorcycle rider generally tucked in behind the windscreen.
Such high-profile motorcycle windscreens, such as, for example, a so-called double bubble style windscreen, is normally free and independent of any gauges on the motorcycle. Gauges may be provided on an instrument panel board on the body of the motorcycle spaced below the windscreen. As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,270, the gauges may be a centrally-placed speedometer gauge and fuel and water temperature gauges placed on the left and right sides of the speedometer gauge spaced below the windshield. This placement of these gauges is likely to be somewhat below the field of view of the rider. This requires the rider, who should be looking forward to see the road ahead, to look down to view the gauges. By distracting the rider in this way from keeping his or her eyes on the road, the placement of these gauges would seem to pose a safety hazard at least for some riders.
Motorcycles ordinarily have at least speedometer/odometer gauge. In situations where owners desire to also mount other types of gauges on their motorcycles, there are various types of brackets that are commercially available to use in mounting the extra gauges, although in what seems at times to amount to a jerry-built manner on whatever existing structures and surfaces happen to be available. This situation only tends to exacerbate the above-mentioned safety hazard problem.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of the known art and the problems that remain unsolved.